


Miracles and Other Extraordinary Things

by kalamkirpan



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalamkirpan/pseuds/kalamkirpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...when all of a sudden day and night became one; when the cool breeze of a moonlit night could be felt in the warmth of the sun; and when being asleep and awake were reduced to just a state of mind, she realized that time was a concept that held little importance in her life now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just me exploring Wolfgang and Kala's connection, as well as their connection with others in the cluster in a bit more detail than shown in the show.

If anyone asked her if she considered herself special, she would always answer no.

Not because it was considered decent and desirable to be humble, but because she actually believed it. She believed that the entirety of creation was special, as it held the essence of Gods, so her self alone wasn't one to particularly stand out. Perhaps it was this quality that lead Rajan to be so inexplicably attracted to her, because for the life of her she did not understand how one could be so smitten as he appeared to be by her.

She did not understand this attraction. She did not understand his love. Not matter how hard she tried. From the day he had made his intentions clear to her, Kala had prayed to Ganesha that she would grow to return his feelings equally. She was confident it would happen, after all that's how most marriages had worked in her family. Her own parents were living example of the idea of love being a plant nurtured by trust, communication and well...time.

Yes, she was so sure that all she needed was time.

So when all of a sudden day and night became one; when the cool breeze of a moonlit night could be felt in the warmth of the sun; and when being asleep and awake were reduced to just a state of mind, she realized that time was a concept that held little importance in her life now. But in all of this she couldn't find it in her to be scared. She supposed that was one benefit of being a woman of both faith and science, miracles were just a question she needed to inquire, and accept whatever answers she could find.

So remaining true to her nature, instead of feeling special or chosen for this life of having no identity and several identities at once, she became curious.

Kala went to her office that day, inexplicably feeling afraid, but determined to test herself, somehow knowing that secrecy was to be her companion for the day. She entered the lab, but saw a hospital room with a old white woman, _Mom_ , sitting by the window sill. She blinked, shaking her head and she was back in the lab, but the moment left her with feelings of replusion so strong that she physically took a step back, her breathing became ragged, she had to hold the door frame to keep herself from running.

"I love my mother. Her name is Priya, not _Janine_." She whispered to herself, and checked her surroundings hoping the moment had gone unnoticed. She caught the eye of Kunal, Rajan's assistant, looking at her like he was concerned. When he saw she had caught him looking, he smiled and asked "What are you doing her early, Kala? Shouldn't you get your beauty sleep so close to the wedding?" he said jokingly, and suddenly she was in an skyscraper office looking down at the city of Seoul, fists clenched at her side. She quickly brushed the bubbling anger inside her aside, and smiled with a closed mouth, "Science doesn't stop just because one person is getting married." She could hear his laugh as she entered her office again, and looked for the materials she needed to draw blood, quickly printing appropriate labels so that the samples would seem as part of her research and won't be questioned.

As she tied a plastic band at her upper arm, and drew the needle closer to her vein, she found herself back in the hospital room. Dread filled her, sweat clung to her dyed _blonde_ hair, the woman who was her mother kept calling her Michael, "My name is _Kala_ , Nomi!" she repeated, trying to squirm away from her. "You cannot keep me here, I want to go! I did not give my permission for any tests!"

In the fear guised as bravado, Nomi looked at, felt Kala, and the sheer helplessness in her eyes made Kala feel so small, so angry, so ... unable to draw her blood. Somehow she knew she needed to stop. Any record, secret or otherwise, of her condition was dangerous. She knew it, she could feel that in her bones, just as she could feel Nomi's helplessness, her pleas, her love for Amanita.The pain left her exhausted, the needle dropped from her hands, and she felt the need to be near Ganesha more than ever.

And for the first time in her life, Kala could say she understood love.

And for the first time, she looked up to see the storm in his eyes looking back at her, and she felt it was an accurate representation of what her heart held in that moment.


	2. Time Stood Still

“Are you mad?! You’re going to freeze to death!” Felix shouted at him, as he ushered him inside the key shop, away from the pouring rain.

Wolfgang was drenched from head to toe, and all he had on was a ratty grey t-shirt with jeans. He was sure he’d seen the sun shining out of his apartment’s window, but then again, these days he saw and felt a lot of things he couldn’t explain.

“It’s because I forgot my only jacket at your place last night, asshole!” he said, punching this mad-man of a best friend in the arm playfully. Somehow he didn’t yet feel he could even hint at the truth to anyone, life was already on an edge for the both of them and opening this can of worms was not going to help anyone.

He had made the mistake of letting go of his consciousness last night, to drown out the terrible migraine that heralded this madness by downing as much alcohol he could. What that ended up doing was just make it easier for him connect. It was a good thing that Felix was all but passed out on the couch, or he would have seen the waves of terror, anger, confusion and …something else thrash over his body.

“Wolfie? Wolfgang?!” Felix called him, loudly, and jolted him out of the memory of that moment. “Are you listening? All the preparations are made! This will be our final hit; because we will make so much money we won’t know how to spend it!” Felix exclaimed, his face afire with excitement, and hope that Wolfgang couldn’t help but laugh.

“You sure you’re not gonna come in your pants the moment you see those diamonds?” he teased Felix, who just obscenely nodded, making him laugh even more. Wolfgang shook his head and made his way to the small bathroom in the back of the store, and held the hem of his wet shirt, about to take it off. With the shirt over his head, he felt blinded, and all of a sudden the warmth, fragrances, and languages of a different world surrounded him, but the moment was done as soon as he freed himself of the drenched fabric, leaving it on the radiator to dry. He put on a dry shirt out of Felix’s bag and walked out the back door, to stand under the shed just watching the rain hit the ground.

He couldn’t help but think of the step he was about to take tonight. It was going to be easy, he knew that, but the consequences were a smoke cloud he didn’t know how to find his way out of yet. He wasn’t even sure of the reasons he wanted to do this for. Sure, money was an incentive, but this somehow was personal. He was trying to piss on his father one last time, a Fuck You to the man who fucked him up for life.

And up until now, he had been sure that this was the right way to express that sentiment.

But now, with all these different, _seven_ , voices in his head, these hearts beating along with his, doubts and decisions way simpler and way more complex than his, had left him wondering, whether this was the right choice.

And choosing was simultaneously the easiest and the hardest thing Wolfgang had always been able to do, as long as he wasn't made to care whether his choices were wrong or right. And the good thing about Felix, probably the main reason they had become fast friends so quickly, was that he was always on board either ways. 

But now, he had seven more minds, seven more souls, yes he could feel them even if he didn't know them yet. And each feeling brought out a new doubt or conviction. He could feel a pain of separation, when he knew he had never loved anyone to experience even an ounce of that emotion, but the thought of even falling in love showed him faces of complete strangers whose names he whispered as if praying to the Gods of her world. 

Yes, her...pull was the strongest for some reason, but he understood it because he had felt it in abundance through Riley and Will. He had to all but think of her...

And in that moment, he felt recognition, and surprise, and confusion, but more than all that, he felt an outpour of relief. Wolfgang turned around to meet the fire in her eyes, the millions of questions they both had, he felt them melting away, and he could swear that in that moment time stood still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have so far, but I do know I want to continue exploring the connections. Idk if I wanna go AU for season 1 or continue post season finale?


End file.
